


The Break-Up

by Jel815



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jel815/pseuds/Jel815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod Crane decides to sever his ties to concentrate on getting his Lieutenant back from the catacombs with help of Miss Jenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Something funny I thought up and penned to cheer myself up as consolation after the shit storm last Friday. This takes place when Abbie is in the catacombs. The Season Finale never happened!! Lol At least it is a little more hopeful then Season Finlae. I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to FOX NETWORKS. I'm just borrowing them Because you did such a terrible job. Lol 

“I do apologize, Ms Corinth but I must sever our contract this evening and forevermore after effective immediately.”

“But why?” “And it's Zoe.”

“The reason, Zoe is not your concern.“ “I am just truly very busy these days and do not have the time.”

“What did I do wrong?” “Is it Ms Mills?”

“What?”

“Is it your roommate? Ms Mills?”

“Well yes and myself actually.” “I would believe she would approve of my decision.”

"Oh, no."

Ichabod winced.

“It is not you Miss. Corinth.” “It is me.”

A sob came from the phone.

“Miss Corinth?”

“ZOE! “But you just said it is you and Ms Mills.”

“Yes. I know.” “It's both… Uh um.

“See!” “Why do you want to do this to me, Ichabod?” “Haven't I always tried to help you?”

“Yes. You have helped me, immensely, Miss Corinth I only wish to disconnect as they say.”

“But why?” “What can I do to make you stay?”

“Miss Corinth.”

“You didn't call me for two weeks, Ichabod.”

Ichabod closed his eyes and sighed. 

Jenny Mills walked into the living room. Ichabod was sitting on his couch his cell phone pressed against his ear. 

"What's going on?" "Why are you still on the phone?" "I'm going to be late for work." 

He quickly pulled it away and covered it with his hand.

“Miss Jenny, I'm having trouble with Miss Corinth.”

He whispers.

“Why?”

Jenny walked over to the sofa and stared down at him. Her eyebrow lifted a tiny smirk on her full lips.

“She won't let me sever our contract.” “She's sobbing into the phone and keep asking why I want to leave?”

Ichabod whispered. 

Give me the phone!”

Jenny Mills snatched the phone right out of Ichabod’s hand and addressed Ms Corinth.

“Ms Corinth?”

Jenny pursed her lips. Her eyes lowered to look at Crane’s face.

“Yes?” “Who's this?”

A weak voice answered.

“This is Special Agent Mills.” “Badge number #041286

“Abbie?”

“No, Jenny Mills.” “Her sister." 

Jenny swallowed a sob. She blinked holding back tears she felt coming to her eyes. She sucked in a breath let it out slowly.

“You work for the FBI too?”

“Yes. And I'd advise you that you let my friend cancel my sister’s cable connection immediately.” “Or you and your cable

service will be investigated.” “Do I make myself clear, Ms Corinth?”

“The FBI can do that?”

“Do you want to take that chance, Ms Corinth?” “All I have to do is call my superior and we can hack into yours and the cable

service records.”

silence on the phone. Jenny smirked and winked at Ichabod. Ichabod shook his head and lowered it chuckling.

“Your cable service will be disconnected immediately!”

“Thank you so very much, Zoe.”

Jenny ended the conversation with a flick of her thumb and smiled down at Ichabod.

“There's always another way.”

Jenny shrugged and laughed.

“Indeed. Miss Jenny.” “Thank you.”

Jenny nodded. She wiped away a coming tear and smiled down at him. Ichabod smiled up at

Miss Jenny towering up over him.

Silence. The mention of Abbie Mills still very hard on both nine months later. They just wanted her back home with them safe

and sound. Jenny stretched her arm out to Ichabod and opened her hand.

“Come on Ichy.” Let's go down to the bar and I'll let you buy me a drink.”

Ichabod stared at Jenny's hand. It was a little larger than the Lieutenant with the same long slender fingers and well-

manicured nails. Smooth and soft. Except it wasn't his Lieutenants hand. She was stuck in the Catacombs. He sighed.

Ichabod grabbed Jenny's hand and let her pull him up. Standing now they stared at each other. Jenny closed her hand around

Ichabod’s and squeezed hard.

“I miss her too, Ichy.” “We will get her back home soon." 

Jenny patted his hand and turned on her heel to walk away.

"Come on I'll buy the first round instead. And let Abbie fit the bill when she gets back." "She'll hate that!" 

Jenny winked. His lips widened into a smile as he watched her.

“Yes. Miss Jenny.”

Ichabod nodded and followed her out the door.

 

The End.

 

Well. Anyway. I thought it was funny. Lol


End file.
